A Thorned Rose
by joyjayjoy98
Summary: Rosalie would give anything to be human... And She just might have to. As her past comes back to haunt her, will she give up everything just to be human again, including Emmett? I suck at summaries but READ its worth it! Rating can increase on request ;P
1. Intro

INTRO

(Rose.P.O.V.)

I was walking down the deserted street on my way from the designers' shop I work at when I decided to take a shortcut through the forest. As soon as I was under the cover of the trees I smelled a vampire. I paused for a second. I turned around slowly to see a somewhat attractive looking vampire. He had short brown hair and piercing black eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with dark blue jeans. I slowly reached for my phone. Once in hand, I dialed Emmett's number with my finger on the send button. As soon as he moved I was off, running as fast as I could. In my haste I almost forgot to press send. When I remembered it slowed me down and he soon caught me. He grabbed my hand and threw me down. "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you." I hissed at him. "Rose what's up? Who is that guys voice?! HE HURT YOU?!" Hearing the phone the man picked it up. "Why hello Emmett."  
"Who the hell are you?" "That's a good question." He said and hung up. He snapped is fingers and the phone broke. He threw it. I tried to move but I couldn't. He sighed. "It's so nice to see you again Rosalie."  
"WHO ARE YO AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" When he didn't answer I realized I forgot I couldn't move. I could only control my eyes. I gave him a questioning look. "What? You don't know who I am? I'm shocked Rosie, I really am. You used to have a better memory than that." That's when it hit me. Only one person in my life had called me Rosie. Royce King. A million questions ran across my mind like a marathon. "Hmm. That's right you  
can't talk. What a relief! I can just imagine your questions. '_Royce, your alive? How? "Why did you hurt me? 'Why are you here?'_'" his imitations were insulting. I do _not_ sound like that! "You see Rosie, I hurt you because—well, look at the time! Your mate should be here soon. Let's cut to the chase. I know what you want. And I will give it to you. Just one condition… We'll go through that stuff later. I hear your mate coming." He then bite me. But he didn't suck my dry veins, instead of trying to get blood out, he put blood in. This was almost as bad as being changed. My heart sputtered and started racing like I just inhaled from holding my breath for too long. I started losing consciousness when Royce looked at me and smiled. "Until next time." And he disappeared. I then blacked out…

"When is she going to wake up Alice?!"  
"In 5…4…3…2…1."  
Like the voice said, my eyes fluttered open. I saw a strong intimidating man looking at me with worried/relived/happy eyes. Behind him was a short girl with black spiky hair- Alice?. He man kissed me and I turned my head in shock and jumped up. "Who…Who are you people?!" "Rose…" the man said.  
"Whose Rose? Where am I?!"  
"Oh-NO!" The woman said. I backed into a corner.  
"Ohhhh…. My head hurts." I moaned. My head was POUNDING. I sat down.  
"Where am I…"  
"Alice," The man said looking at the woman, "do you hear that? She has a heartbeat…"

Royce, Ever seen that awesomesauce show Supernatural? Ok, u know that hottie Dean Winchester/Jensen Ackles? He's Royce. If you don't kno who i'm talking about, google him!


	2. Chapter 1 WTF is Going on?

(Roses POV)  
"Of course I have a heartbeat. That's normal! Wait... is it? Yeah, definitely NORMAL!" These people were starting to freak me out! I blinked and I saw a bunch of people crowded in the room. How the heck did they get there?! "Oh my goodness." I wasn't exactly sure of what I was supposed to be wearing but denim trousers wear certainly not proper... I think. A kind looking man with blonde hair, a light blue shirt, and pair of white pants kneeled in front of me.. "How much of your life do you remember?" he asked. I hesitated then said sadly, "Nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." the man sighed. He turned away from me for a split second and murmured something to fast for me to hear.  
"I... I don't think I liked your family." I said feeling a twinge of guilt as the group of people looked at me, but I was really feeling guilty for saying I didn't like the big one. "Sorry." I apologized. It was directed towards everyone but I was looking at the big one. I felt a strong connection towards him. I just couldn't tell what. "It's OK. I don't think you liked us either." The kind one said. I wanted to go to sleep, mostly just to be unconscious for the duration of my headache. "Of course." Said a bronze-haired boy. "What?" I had asked, but before the word was completely out of my mouth I was picked up and being carried by the big one to a room down the hall. Before I was completely out the room I saw a tall blond man at the back breath in a sigh of relief like he was holding his breath waiting for a highly contagious sick person to leave the room. As I was set down on the bed, I fell asleep instantly.  
(Emmett's POV)

It was so interesting watching my Rose sleep. I was so intrigued with her I barely noticed when Edward came in the room and sat down on a chair. "Who's whipped now?" he asked tauntingly.

"Still you, bro. It'll _always_ be you that's whipped."  
He threw one of the millions of pillows Rose insisted on having on the bed at me. I got really serious for a second. "Shh, dude! Your going to wake her."  
"Not really. She's in REM right now." I looked at her and sure enough, rapid eye movement. "You'll be happy to know shes dreaming about you." Those words amazed me. Why was I so happy to know that?  
"Because, you're so close to a actual human relationship it shocks you. You've never had real relationship before 'cause your life was cut short all because you thought it would be fun to try to wrestle a 200 pound bear.." I glared at him. He got the point and started to leave. Before he left I called out to him, "Next time I'll answer my own rhetorical questions!"


	3. Chapter 2 Shopping!

Chapter !!  
I woke up to see that big dude staring at me.  
"Hey, is your name Emmett?"  
"Duh." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.  
"Leave."  
"What?! I'm sorry! Don't-"  
"Hey! Calm down! I just have to change. Okay?"  
"Okay." he breathed. I stared at him.  
"What?"  
"I didn't just magically get dressed."  
"Oh. Right." he left the room. I got out of bed and looked through the closet. I couldn't find anything I felt like wearing. Until I stumbled across a box that said: WARNING! DO NOT LOOK INTO THE CONTENTS OF THIS BOX OR ELSE. So, of course I looked. I turned out to be a bunch of clothes that fit me perfectly. I grabbed some stuff and put it on. (.com/whole_new_rosalie/set?id=17041242) I walked downstairs into what I think is the living room. Everybody stared at me. "What?" Their attention went off me and went to the doorway at the exact second that-Alice? - walked into the room. She gasped.  
"No. No. NO! I thought you burned those! We have to change your outfit!!"  
"No." The whole room stilled. Alice started to look really scary. "What?" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Ummm.... No?" She grabbed my hand and started pulling towards the stairs. Wow! Her hands are really cold! I shook that thought off and mouthed, "HELP!" Isabella came forward. "I'll take her shopping Alice." That made the Alice stop. She turned around slowly. "Really?"  
"Suuurrreee...."  
"Fine but you better do a good job!" Alice let go of me and stormed up the stairs.  
Isabella and me ran out the house laughing.  
"Oh, shoot! I wanted to keep those clothes." I complained.  
"Don't worry Rosalie. I'll tell Edward to stop Alice." she concentrated for a second then said, "Okay! I'm ready!"  
"I thought you were going to tell Edward."  
"I did."  
"But-"  
"Never mind that! Trust me." She smiled nervously. We started walking towards a garage. "So, umm, _after_ we go shopping, wanna go to La Push?"  
"What's that?"  
"A small Indian reservation. The people are really nice and fun."  
"Okay!" it seemed that as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Edward materialized in front of the garage door.  
"You are _not_ going to La Push with those dogs!" he growled  
"Come on, Edward! You know we can trust them! The wolfs are our friends! They broke the treaty for us!" Wolfs? Treaty? What kind of small town is this?!  
"They are _your_ friends Bella! Not mine."  
"No, Bella! And that's fin-"  
"Hey, whoa slow down there! Who do you think you are? You can't make us stay here! 'Oh I'm Edward, I have funny hair! I get really emotional over everything and I'm sooo overprotective over nothing! I hurt my family and become a zombie over paper cut!'" He REALLY started growling at that one. So, I kept going, "'I walk like I have a stick up my butt! And if someone has a crush on my girlfriend,  
I'll just throw a garter in their face!'" Whoa, how did I know all that? I'll think about that later. For now, I took Bella's also cold hand and pulled her into the garage, leaving Edward fuming, and many laughing voices coming from the house. I smiled when I heard one big booming laugh. When we got in the garage I asked, "So, which one is your car?" I figured each person had a car since there were 8 cars and 7 people. Wait 7? Hmmm… She pointed to a Ferrari. She handed me the keys. I got in the drivers seat and tried to start it. Thankfully it worked. I would hate to have to ruin this outfit by fixing the car. As I backed out I heard Bella whisper, "That was a hard time for me. Please don't talk about it?" I figured she meant the paper cut because somehow, I got a memory of Edward asking us to leave but it was really quick. I just got a glimpse.  
"Ok. I promise." We went to Port Angeles to go shopping.  
"Where first?" Bella asked me, handing me a shopping guide. I looked around the map.  
"Hot Topic, then Abercrombie and Fitch, then Aeropostale and Hollister. And if we have time, lets just search around!"  
"Ok!" she agreed. In every place we went we got stared at. Only when I threatened people did they look away. But even then I could feel their eyes on our backs hen we turned around. At the end of our trip she went to the car to look at our findings and check the time. "Umm… Bella?"  
"Yea?"  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Okay! I'll take you."  
"That's okay, I'm a big girl." I smiled. I started walking away and looked at the shopping guide. I groaned. The nearest restroom was half a mile from here! I already didn't want to walk. While I was walking I got the presence of being watched but I never saw anyone. I finally got to the restroom. I locked the door behind me and turned around to see a man. "Why, hello, Rosie."

_** lol, still trying to pronounce it =) COMMENT!!!!!!**_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
